I'm In Doctor Who? You Have Got to be Kidding Me!
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: After her best friend, Charlene Davis, convinced her to watch Doctor Who, Megan Swan finds herself in the Doctor Who world and Charlene comes with her too … but in different places. She in the Powell Estate and Charlene in America because it turns out that she is the twin sister of Rose Tyler and she has transferred to America to finish her schooling... More inside...


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann.

**Summary:** After her best friend, Charlene Davis, convinced her to watch Doctor Who, Megan Swan finds herself in the Doctor Who world and Charlene comes with her too … but in different places. She in the Powell Estate and Charlene in America because it turns out that she is the twin sister of Rose Tyler and she has transferred to America to finish her schooling. So how will Megan cope in the Doctor Who world without Charlene by her side at least for the time being? Especially since she ends up traveling with the Doctor, who drives her insane like a little brother.

**Author's Note:** So this is obviously a spinoff of my fanfic, Charlene, Charlene Who which is a part of a series, but this time it's Megan, who travels with the Doctor. This spinoff will be told through Megan's POV even when Charlene comes into the scene. Things will definitely be different than Charlene, Charlene Who since it is Megan and she's very different from Charlene. As you see from the summary, Charlene is still Rose's sister and she will end up coming into the story.

Probably in the episodes Aliens of London and World War Three, or it could be further down the line but I think it will be in those two episodes. Rose will probably end up traveling with the Doctor along with Megan. But just because Rose is there, doesn't mean she will fall in love with the Doctor because I'm still planning on having the Doctor and Charlene as a couple just like in regular series because Charlene is still adopted and she's still a Time Lady but it will be a while before they get together, a very long while since this is different story and they have a kind of different relationship.

Megan will not have romantic feelings for the Doctor just like in CCW, their relationship is more of a brother/sister relationship. She will though have feelings for Jack like in CCW. But anyway, this is just a prologue. I will start the first episode, Rose, in the next chapter. I hope you guys like this spinoff and please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

* * *

**_Megan's POV..._**

"Remind me again how you convinced me watch this show?" I ask, leaning back against the couch, arms over my chest as I looked over my best friend, Charlene Davis.

The show I was talking was the BBC show called Doctor Who. My blonde friend had gotten into it over the summer and she watched all of the seasons in less than a week. To say she was obsessed with the show was an understatement. She was especially obsessed with the Doctor, an alien with two hearts who traveled the whole of Time and Space in a little blue box called the TARDIS. The way she talked about the Doctor made me fully believe that she was in love with him, even though she denied it because there was no way she could be in love with a fictional character.

But I couldn't blame her for being in love with him. I've seen pictures. He was rather handsome especially when he was David Tennant but he definitely wasn't my type. Though I didn't watch it I knew things about it, thanks for that Char. I personally didn't want to watch the show and yet here I was sitting on the couch with my best friend, during one of our sleepovers, and the first episode of season one of Doctor Who paused on Netflix.

"Because you love me and I'm very convincing," Charlene said, breaking me out of my thoughts with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Right, I knew it was something like that," I told my friend sarcastically. I wasn't normally sarcastic but being around my best friend, who was known for her sarcasm, brought it out in me.

"Oh shut up." Charlene rolled her eyes, nudging me in the side with her elbow playfully. "Don't worry, Meg. You're going to _love_ this show." She squealed with a clap of her hands, earning a laugh from me.

"We will see, Charlene. We will see."

Before playing it, my best friend went back some popcorn. She wasn't gone for long and when she returned to the living room, she had a large bowl of popcorn in her arms and two sodas. A coke for me and a Mountain Dew for her. Charlene settled back down on the couch with me and curled her legs underneath her, putting the bowl of popcorn in the middle so we could both reach the popcorn. I picked up a handful and threw what I had in my mouth as Charlene popped open our drinks before grinning at me.

"Ready?" she asks.

"As I'll ever be," I reply with my own grin.

"Okay!" Her grin widened as she played the episode and surprisingly, I loved it. And with that, we watched the entire first season and the second season before we had to stop because it was getting really late. I was still crying about Doomsday. It was just so sad! Rose and the Doctor got separated. Rose was trapped in a parallel world with no way of coming back. Such brilliant acting from both of the actors.

"So…" Charlene turns off Netflix and the TV before turning to me with her eyes sparkling, "What did you think?"

"I loved it!" I gush. "It was much better than I thought it was going to be."

"I told you!" she exclaims back. "See Meg, you have to trust me more." She jokes.

"Oh shut up." It was my turn to tell her, nudging her in the side and rolling my eyes. I stood up from the couch, "Come on then, let's go to bed."

"We're staying down here tonight," Charlene tells me. "Remember my grandparents are here?"

"Oh yeah." _'That stinks.'_ I think to myself glumly. I didn't like to sleep on the couch, but looks like I had no choice. We got our beds ready and went to sleep because of this we didn't see the TV magically turn back on and start the first episode of Doctor Who all over again then a huge bright light enveloped me and Charlene, sending us straight into the TV and into our new lives…

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Rose and Megan, Part 1...**

**Well, there's the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Leave reviews! Allons'y!**


End file.
